A Completely Different Hunger Games
by LowTide1322
Summary: The Hunger Games are here, but they are not what they seem. Join your favorite characters like Katniss Everdeen, Beatrice Prior, Percy Jackson, Elena Gilbert, Klaus Mikaelson, The Doctor, and Aragorn of Gondor in the weirdest Hunger Games yet. (Hunger Games, Divergent, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, The Lord of the Rings/Hobbit, Doctor Who)
1. Prolouge

1

Katniss dreaded this day. The day of the reaping. Luckily she had never been picked to go, but the thought of going made her shudder. Now Primrose, her little sister, was eligible to go. If Prim was picked, well, Katniss decided not to think about that.

Katniss was standing admits at least twenty girls her age. A lady with a thick capitol accent and crazy hairdo stepped forward on the stage. Effie Trinket.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" she yelled. Her accent was so thick, it almost made Katniss laugh.

Effie Trinket dramatically drew the first name out of the female tribute bowl.

"And our female tribute is… Primrose Everdeen!"

_Primrose Everdeen_.

This wasn't possible. Prim's name was only in there once! Katniss's name was in there about twenty times! Without thinking, Katniss screamed,

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"No! Katniss!" Prim screamed as she was taken back into the crowd.

"Wonderful! A volunteer! What is your name, young lady?" Effie announced.

"Katniss," Katniss answered, "Katniss Everdeen."

"I take it that was your sister?"

"Yes."

"Well," said Effie, "good luck to you. And for our male tribute!" Effie Trinket dramatically pulled a name from the male tribute bowl.

"Peeta Mallark!"

_ No! _Katniss thought. Peeta had showed her great kindness when she was starving, shortly after her father died.

The odds definitely weren't in Katniss's favor today.

**(This takes place during the reaping in ****_The Hunger Games_****)**


	2. The Arrival of Beatrice Prior

2

Tris lay next to Tobias. They were on their way to the Dauntless compound to meet up with Christina and Uriah. They were all going to go over battle strategy on how to break through the enemies that prevented them from getting outside of the five factions and beyond the city.

The train that she and Tobias were in slowed, and they jumped off. Tris had lots of experience with traveling on trains that she didn't even flinch when she landed on the solid ground. They were greeted by Christina and Uriah.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you again," Uriah said as he hugged Tris.

"Nice to see you too," she replied.

"Uriah and I have a great plan that will surely get us outside of the factions," Christina was saying as she led them into the compound.

"What is that…?" Tobias pointed to the sky. There was a blue box descending from the sky, and it was spinning. It made a whooshing sound as it appeared in front of them. A man in a suit and bow-tie came out.

"Hullo! I'm the Doctor! How are you?" said the man.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" Tris asked.

"I'm the Doctor. So, my name is Doctor. I'm a time lord. Time travel and all that."

"This has to be some trick from Erudite," Christina muttered to Tris.

"No no! No tricks. I'm just—," the Doctor stopped himself, "Would you like to see my time machine?"

"Sure!" Uriah blurted. "C'mon, how bad could it be? I'm armed and ready for any simulation."

"Alright then, come along!" the Doctor led them inside. It was _huge_.

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Say hello to the T.A.R.D.I.S!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"T.A.R.D.I.S?" Tobias questioned.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Best one there is!" answered the time lord. "Now, I would like to present you four with a mission that will prevent the downfall of humanity."

"What would that be?" asked Christina.

"Enter the seventy-fourth Hunger Games and make sure that it is the last one."

* * *

Tris looked around her. There were multiple girls Tris's age around her. Tobias was across from her and was dressed in a nice shirt and nice pants. Tris was dressed in a simple beige dress with her hair in a loose braid. She hated looking so young and vulnerable.

This event that she was at was apparently called the "reaping", and Tris was supposed to be drawn, and that the doctor had made it so that she and Tobias would be the tributes for the district they were in, which was District 1. There was some sort of theme to every district, but Tris was put here randomly. Uriah and Christina were put in District 2.

There was a lady with a lot of makeup on and a tight bun on her head up on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor. Let's get started! Ladies first." The lady pulled a slip of paper from a bowl. She read it aloud:

"Beatrice Prior! Come up here, darling!"

Tris walked up to the stage and stared at all of the jealous faces.

"And for the men… Tobias Eaton!" the lady announced.

Tobias walked up to the stage next to Tris.

"Here you have it! Your tributes from District 1!"

Tris and Tobias looked at each other. Uriah and Christina were probably going through the exact same thing. Tris hoped they all made the right choice in trusting the Doctor.

**(This takes place after ****_Divergent _****and****_ Insurgent _****but before ****_Allegiant_****)**


	3. The Arrival of Percy Jackson

3

Percy sat on the beach. He had Annabeth by his side, and things couldn't be more perfect. The sky was a dazzling blue, with only a few small fluffy clouds in sight. The waves gently crashed against the shore, and everything was peaceful.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, time to get back to training," Annabeth instructed. She got up.

Percy sighed, "Fine."

As they began to walk back to camp, Percy heard a whooshing sound and saw a blue box descending from the sky. Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Uh…Annabeth, what's a Licorice Pox?" Percy tapped her shoulder and gestured to the box.

"It says Police Box, Percy. And why it is coming from the sky?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea," Percy replied as the box landed in front of them. A door flew open and a man with a bow-tie and suit appeared.

"Hullo! I'm the Doctor. Please, actually call me doctor," The man introduced himself in a British accent.

"Uhhh, hi…," Annabeth responded, "Doctor."

"In about five minutes, could you make sure that all of the Prophecy of the Seven is present? There is a problem in the future world that must be prevented, because I've seen what will happen if it isn't."

"Um, okay…," Percy said as he and Annabeth began to leave. When they were out of earshot of the Doctor, they spoke.

"He seems completely harmless, but I have no idea who he is or what in Hades he is talking about," Annabeth began.

"He got into camp, so he isn't a monster. But there is definitely something about him that doesn't seem, I don't know, _mortal_," Percy agreed, "But, might as well do as he says, and if he _is_ bad, we have a lot of defenses."

"Alright. Let's get the others."

Annabeth and Percy got Jason, Piper, and Leo from sword play and told them what was up. Jason and Piper were confused, but Leo seemed excited. They all got Hazel and Frank from their cabins (they were staying at Camp Half-Blood for a few months until they were ready to go back to Camp Jupiter). The seven of them walked back to the beach to see the Doctor sitting in the sand grabbing handfuls of sand and saying that it was "interesting".

"Oh, you're early. I love early-birds! No, I don't. Oh whatever! So, this is the famous seven demigods," the Doctor said while using multiple hand gestures, "Okay, so, there is this event called the Hunger Games where twenty-four boys and girls from the ages twelve to eight-teen fight to the death until there is one child left standing."

"That's horrible!" Piper gasped.

"Yes, it is. Which is why you all, except one, are going to enter into it," the Doctor replied.

"WHAT?" all of the seven exclaimed at once.

"Don't worry! You're not actually going to kill people (unless you want to). Just rebel against the capitol and stop the Hunger Games from happening again. There is already a story set in motion, but some of my favorite people die following that way, so I decided to change it, a lot," the Doctor explained, "Now, which one of you is _not _going to go?"

"I mean, I don't really need to go, and frankly I don't want to," piped up Frank.

"But Frank, we need you! Without you this mission won't be the same," said Hazel.

"I know it's just that the Mars—Ares cabin is working on a really important project for our father. It's _really_ important to them, and me I guess," Frank replied.

"Alright then! Our six tributes for the Hunger Games! Which two of you will be in district 3?"

"Is there a difference?" Jason asked.

"District 3 specializes in the production of electronics, district 4 specializes in fishing—,"

"Fishing? So that has to do with water, right? Me and Annabeth are district 4!" Percy interrupted.

"Okay, and district 5 specializes in electrical power. So, what'll it be for the rest of you?"

"Uh, I guess me and Piper will be district 5 because of the electrical power. Is that okay with you, Pipes?" Jason said.

"Yeah, sure. It's your strength, so that's cool," Piper replied.

"Well, me and Hazel were gonna take district 3 anyways, since it's building electronics! Right?" Leo said confidently.

"Valdez…," Frank warned Leo.

"It's okay, Frank. Sure Leo, we can be district 3," Hazel replied.

"What I think is funny is how I didn't get any say in this at all," Annabeth turned toward Percy, "Seaweed Brain!"

Percy blushed, embarrassed, "Sorry, Annabeth. Do you want district 4?"

She sighed. "Yes Percy, I do."

"Okay then! Are we ready to go?" the Doctor chimed in and stood up.

"Yup!" Leo replied.

As they walked into the blue box, Leo began to talk about the technology, and how this machine was even made. Before Hazel went in, Frank grabbed her arm.

"Be careful, alright? And come back to me," he said. Hazel kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Frank. The doctor can make it seem like we haven't even left. And I will be careful. Be sure to tell Chiron about this mission. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too."

The six of them went into the Police Box, marveling at how it was bigger on the inside. Leo was still talking, and in fact talked the whole way. And off they went.

* * *

Percy stood in a clearing with a bunch of seventeen year old boys. He had lost sight of Annabeth, and was worried about her. How was she feeling? Had she made it to her age group?

"Welcome to the reaping of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games!" said a lady with way to much make-up. Man, did Aphrodite need to talk with her.

"As usual, ladies first!" the lady pulled a slip of paper from a bowl, "Annabeth Chase! Come on up here, darling."

Annabeth came out of the crowd, looking frightened. Good. No one would suspect that she came from another time period. She walked up on the stage.

"And for the men," the lady pulled another slip of paper from a different bowl, "Percy Jackson!"

Percy tried to look startled, and then pretended to put on a brave face. He walked up to the stage and stood next to Annabeth.

"Here you have it! Your tributes from district 4!" the lady exclaimed.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. They smiled. Time to change the future.

**(Takes place after ****_The Blood of Olympus _****assuming all of the characters are still alive)**


	4. The Arrival of Elena Gilbert

4

It was an ordinary day in Mystic Falls. Elena was in the Salvatore house having a drink with Damon and Stefan. Suddenly, they heard someone burst through the front door.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but they must know us since we didn't have to invite them in," Damon said, "Be right back." With that, he went downstairs.

"I really hope it's not anyone important," Stefan said.

"Yeah. I've had my fair share with Originals and Immortals," Elena agreed.

Within a few minutes, Damon thundered up the stairs and said, "Katherine decided to pay us a visit."

Elena saw her doppelganger emerge from behind Damon.

"Hello, Elena. Long time no see."

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena said narrowing her eyes.

"Me? I don't want anything. Besides of course to not be dying, but, we all know that's a lost cause." Katherine walked into the living room and poured herself a glass of scotch. "The reason I'm here is because there's some British guy outside looking for you three. And no, for once it's not Klaus," she said as she downed the scotch in one gulp.

"Then who is it?" Stefan asked broodingly

"Hello!" said a man in the doorway, clapping his hands together and rubbing them neurotically. "You must be Elena!" He walked over and kissed both her cheeks. He proceeded to do so with Damon and Stefan, both of which were too stunned to resist. "Thank you Katherine!"

"Yeah whatever" she replied with a role of her eyes and she left the house, stealing the scotch.

"Who ARE you?" Damon asked dramatically narrowing his eyes.

"I'm the Doctor! I'm a 1,200 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey! You three need to come with me."

"I don't think so. What reason do we have to trust you?" said Stefan, folding his arms with his stubborn brow furrowed.

"Well, you don't really, but then again when have you ever been able to trust anyone in this universe, eh? Now, I'm going to be taking you to the future to participate in a certain game that involves killing, don't give that look Elena! You're going there to stop it! All four of you! Now come on." The Doctor turned on his heels and briskly walked out the door.

"All four of us? Who's the fourth?" Elena asked as she and the Salvatores sped after him.

"Katherine of course! She's waiting in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"The What?" Damon said sharply.

"Tardis, Time and relative—you know what? I'm quite tired of explaining it. It's a time machine. You can travel the universe and still be home in time for supper!" The Doctor snapped his fingers and entered a blue Police Box.

"He expects us to believe that _that_ is a time machine?" Damon said incredulously

"This has to be a joke," Stefan agreed as he circled the spaceship.

"Come in and you'll see that it's definitely not a joke," said Elena from inside the box. Stefan and Damon exchanged glances as they warily entered the police box. Both of their jaws dropped as they entered the Tardis control room.

"Now Elena and Stefan you'll be from district six and Damon and Katherine from district seven!" The Doctor pulled a lever and the room started to shake as a whooshing sound was heard. The three who had just entered were still too shocked to say anything. Katherine appeared from behind the console, holding the scotch in the air.

"See? That's why I brought this."

* * *

Damon stared at all of the scrawny kids standing around him. How were they expected to fight? He was glad that he wasn't going to have to kill them all. It would have been absolutely no fun at all. He looked up as he heard the name Katherine Pierce called from a really flamboyantly dressed lady on a podium. Katherine staggered onto the stage, drunk from downing the entirety of Damon's scotch, and burped rudely into the microphone. Damon smacked his forehead. No way would they believe Katherine was a kid if he could smell the alcohol on her breath from where he was standing. But for some reason nobody reacted. Maybe it was just his heightened vampire senses that noticed it. Next he heard his name called, and he sauntered up to the stage, winking at several of the girls in line as he passed. So many of them blushed that it almost made him thirsty. He stood next to Katherine and flashed her one of his famous smirks. Katherine rolled her eyes. This was the last place she wanted to be. Why couldn't she have been paired with Stefan?

**(This takes place at sometime during season 5 of ****_The Vampire Diaries_****)**


	5. The Arrival of the Mikaelsons

5

Klaus paced, very bored. He had New Orleans, and everything was just as he wanted it. But things were too perfect. There must have been a plan to overthrow him. Klaus knew Marcel would eventually try to reclaim his "throne" as King of New Orleans. Or, Klaus could just be paranoid, as Rebekah would say. No, there was a plan, there had to be. Klaus marched out his door to find a man awkwardly standing there.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, and you must Niklaus Mikaelson," the man said.

"Guilty. Now, before I snap your neck and end your pathetic life, how do you know who I am?" Klaus threatened.

"I know everything! I'm a Timelord, and 1200 year old one at that. I've got 200 years on you!"

"It doesn't matter," said Klaus, smirking, "I can still rip out your heart."

"Yes that's all very well but you'd have to rip out _both _of my hearts, and trust me mate you don't want to do that just yet," the doctor said as he started scanning Klaus with his sonic screwdriver.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Now what is that?"

"This is a very powerful weapon. More powerful than anything in the universe. With this sonic probe, screwdriver if you will, I brought entire planets to their knees," the doctor threatened. In reality, the doctor was completely lying, but Klaus didn't know this.

"I'm going to have to call your bluff," Klaus said in reply to the doctor.

"Oh save the empty threats for the arena! I need you, Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley to come with me on a little adventure."

"Why would we go with you?" said Elijah as he and Rebekah appeared. Hayley walked up behind them.

"Great! You're all here! You've got some unfinished business with the future, besides everything here seems fine and dandy! I get you back home before you even left."

"How?" Rebekah said pursing her lips.

"Time machine, now I don't really have time to keep explaining this, well yes I do but I don't want to. Gernoimo!"

* * *

Elijah stood among a bunch of scrawny teenagers around him. He knew that he looked too old to participate in this event, but the doctor said that no one would notice. Elijah heard Hayley's name called, and then his own. This event apparently was like a death sentence, but not for an Original like him. Whoever came up with this idea to kill off innocent children would most certainly pay the price.

**(This takes place at the current time in the show ****_The Originals_****) **


End file.
